Feelings - Thorki
by Ceeline
Summary: Quando lhe vi em cima do palco, com os seus cabelos negros soltos, seus olhos fechados com sua expressão serena enquanto fazia o cover da música Amazing do Aerosmith, essa música... é sobre nós? [...] Eu não conseguiria descrever o que estava sentindo, eram tantas coisas, mas eu tinha a certeza de uma coisa. - Eu lhe amo Loki.


**M** e pergunto se todos os fãs ficam em êxtase quando vêem um show ao vivo do seu ídolo, mais especificamente o seu.

Mesmo sendo arrogante, sarcástico, com as mesmas fichas que firmadas com os seus fãs, elas o amam, mesmo sendo assim, esse sempre foi seu charme _não é Loki ..._

Quando esta em cima do palco, com os seus cabelos negros soltos, os olhos apagados com a sua expressão enquanto se faz a capa da música Incrível do Aerosmith, essa música ... é sobre nós?

A pessoa que você expulsou, o seu anjo da guarda, _sou eu?_

Amo eu quero enganar, você não deve se lembrar de mim ... _de nós._

Mas eu lembro e sempre irei me lembrar, pois eu ainda te amo Loki e _isso dói tanto ..._

Me lembro com o seu conhecimento, o aluno novo, com a sua pose de sóbrio, lendo um livro ... seria clichê demais dizer que me apaixonei por você o instante? É para, não importa, pois é a verdade.

Quando estava com um olhar surpreso quando você teve uma atitude que achava, acho que o momento parecia que eu estava numa posição de sentimento, nunca fiquei tão feliz como naquele dia.

Mas as coisas mudaram depois de dois anos juntos, o logotipo foi criado para a faculdade e você teve um sonho de ser um astro do rock, mas viajou com você até a hora chegou até onde chegou.

Depois que eu comecei a andar com os seus novos amigos, para me tornar popular eu percebi que eu estava fazendo o sonho, você fez como tatuagens que tanto queria, mas que eu não gostava, apesar de agora eu amo elas, marcadas em seu corpo, colocou os seus próprios piercings, tudo o que queria ... e nenhum processo ... me esqueceu.

Você deveria ter raiva de você, mas _não consigo_ . Deveria lhe esqueceu, mas _não quero_ .

Eu o acompanho Loki, compro os seus cds, como camisas, tudo, pareço um stalker, mas não sou, apenas ajo como um qualquer fã.

A única coisa que não pode fazer qualquer outro fã, é ir a seus shows, seria uma tortura, assim como essa.

Quando eu, quando cheguei, corrijo a minha bochecha corando, assim como antigamente quando eu via os corredores da escola, quando eu me esforcei.

Eu não gosto de mostrar isso como sempre fiz, mas não pude evitar.

Quando você estava na tv, pronunciando onde seria seu próximo show, não pude evitar, meu coração se acelera e se enche de esperanças.

Porque na cidade em que nos conhecemos, quando nos perguntamos por si mesmo, porque era a pessoa que nos conheceu, em vez de sermos vistos para uma câmera e falou _"espero que seja lá "_ Voce falou isso para mim Loki?

O show já estava no fim, eu pergunto por ainda continuo aqui, criando falsas esperanças, me torturando.

Quando você está prestes a sair e sorriu.

Quando parou de se levantar de olhos para toda a multidão e se pronunciou. - Obrigado por todos, que você não chegou a aqui, o que lhes diz agora, tenho certeza que irá abalar-los assim como o meu empresário. Você respirou fundo, parecendo aliviado. - Estou me aposentando, quero dedicar a minha vida para alguém especial, que eu já devia ter sido tão longe ... Thor - Você olhou para mim, assim como todas as outras pessoas, juntamente com o holofote, senti minha bochechas ficarem devida atenção mirada em mim, mas apesar da vergonha não é de excluir uma filha que estava presente no momento, você se lembra.

You did going to the stage and seen in my direction, ue estava travado, sempre sonhando com isso, quando está tudo bem, está parado como uma estátua, sem saber o que falar e agir, e assim como antigamente, agora primeiro.

Selar os nossos lábios em um beijo, segure os seus próprios cabelos como um medo, não era real, mas era, e seus fãs estavam apoiando, gritando, batendo palmas, assim como você são arrepiantes.

\- Eu desculpe Thor. - Como você está prestes a fazer a sua escolha.

\- Loki - Eu não sabia o que dizer, apenas ... - Volte para mim Loki ...

Você sorriu de forma tão espontânea. - Eu te amo Thor. - Logo você tem olhos e fixou nos meus. - Eu nunca mais vou o abandonar.

Eu não conseguiria descrever o que estava sentindo, muitas coisas, mas eu tinha uma certeza de uma coisa. - Eu te amo Loki.


End file.
